a surprise find out
by ZeroxNina
Summary: when the girls 16 birthdays approach will they discover something that they never thought they would find and treasure.


_**Chapter one a new find **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN H2O**_

It was Summer 2 weeks before school started Chloe and Lewis were married and had a girl Bella and will got married had a child a girl Emma and ash came back and got married had a girl and Ricky and Zane got back together and were married with a little girl all of them were 15. their birthdays were coming up and decided to celebrate together little did they know they would find something worth their surprise and treasure ...

rocky and claire were walking down the beach when the jerk calvin showed up and said "hey you 2 claire and rocky can you help me fix my boat?" "sure" said "im not s sure about this" said rocky making a face "oh come on " claire dragged rocky over claire climbed on and so did rocky behind thier backs calvin pulled the ropes and the boat driffted a little "hey? rocky yelled and realised it was a joke rocky took the shift and pulled on short long quick and the boat started she smiled and the boys frowned yelling back at them. walking back into calires house she asked "hey mom today is my birthday i want to go out with rocky, bell and Ella."asked Claire "of course Claire." replied Chloe her mom Claire was 15 and was going into the middle age who could stop her now? rocky Claire bell and Ella went on a boat to mako island it was getting really dark when Claire fell through a whole and landed at the moon pool "WOAH! guys come check this out!" claire yelled "sweet" all said at the same time just when the moon struck all 4 jumped in and swam out till they reached thier boat and sailed out. as all walked into ella's house "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled "omg thanks all of you!" they all yelled together and as soon as theparty ended the girls had a sleepover at ella's house "hey guys what do you guys want to do play a movie a board game scarie stories have a snack?" ella asked "sure we'll have snacks ." ella walked off into the kitchen just then a strong sense of lightning shook them and a bit of the tank water hit 3 of them when ella came back she was sprinkled to in 10 seconds flat they all fell flat "WHAT?! TAILS!" they all screamed "omg we got to keep this from everyone if anyone found out we would dead in a musem!" rocky shouted "yeah youre right." claire sighed "mmhmm."ella and bel echoed. the next morning all four mermaids were taking a walk on the beach when they suddenly got squirted with water luckly no one was near way close to see they all jumped into the ocean "wow! its such a beautiful ocean swiming in the ocean they found a tunnel in the sea leading an enterance they followed and ended up in the moon pool. they seemed connected to mako and the moon poolthey swam back to claire's house where everyone was gathered "mom dad?" all said suspiciously "come here girls."said bella motioned they stepped forward and all 4 mothers sprinkled their daughter in water in 10 seconds thier tails sprout all 4 girls eyes sprouted "oh no well be in a muesem now!" rocky panicked "its ok girls we knew you'd take after our genes." ricky smiled "y your genes what do you mean your genes?" asked claire the boys sprinkled the girls mothers the girls eyes opened wide "y you too?!" stammerd rocky "16. from now on you guys have to stay safe from the waters and we'll train you." repiled bella the girls smiled "wait momy?! daddy saw us is that ok?" all 4 girls asked thier mothers "they foundout long ago." each mother smiled at thier husband.

**the next morning on the beach... **

the 4 tail group were walking on the sand beach far from the ocean when a guy a hot guy ran past "ooh la la!" smiled claire "thats wren he goes to our school starting today." replied in a dont get your hopes up someones already gon head over heels for him and looked at bell. bel was standing there staring off into space "bel... hey ... bell!" rocky snapped her fingers "oh sorry what?" bel asked distractedly "never mind rocky waved claire walked seperately from rocky along the sand line aron ran up to her soaking from coming out of the water "hey look what i found you can have it." he held out his hand to see a rare pink gem that was in an un-organic shape he reached out his hand and she stepped back twice "ok im fed up with this every time something happens or when i get close to you whats so cautious about my wet hand?!" he asked angirly he walked forward and she backward he grabbed her tight "let me go now please aron." she begged "no not until you..."he was cut off when her tail popped out "w what? y y you mermaid?!" he asked just then rocky, bell, and ella ran up "oh no! what have you done we need to get her into the sea quick before anyone else see's!" rocky yelled you two help me pick her up!" aron commanded "we cant." the two looked off "we cant get wet." the 2 explained "you too?"he asked hoping it wasnt true but the two nodded and he ended up picking her up and taking her little deep into the sea she swam away and 2 minutes later after putting on his gear he dived in with her "_she really looks beautiful as a mermaid."_ he thought just looking at her like that claire looked at him confused and he snapped out of it when the other three showed up with tails themselfs. after drying off the 5 of them walked home together and on the way "aron you have to promise not to tell anyone!" claire demanded "yeah or else we'll be pinned up in a meusem with the label "real mermaid found here in our own water creek's beach!" rocky joked "its nothing to joke about rocky that could really happen if we were exposed!" claire budged her "dont worry i wouldnt tell." he smiled


End file.
